According to the progress of network, messenger program for sending simple text only is popular with E-mail in order for communication between remote places. It can be checked by the messenger program whether he or she logs on or logs off. In addition, real time chatting can be possible by the messenger program. Thus, the messenger program is used widely in a communication service using an internet
Currently, the messenger program provides various functions such as URL transmission, group chatting, file transmission or the like in addition to simple text transmission. In addition, the messenger program provides additional information such as stock, traffic and weather and the like, or additional service such as a game, wired/wireless interworking service, voice chatting and video chatting. Thus, various functions can be integrated into the messenger program and various functions can be provided by the messenger program.
Meanwhile, a vessel maintenance system is developed recently. The vessel maintenance system can provide vessel maintenance service by performing communication between a vessel and land with wireless network. Conventional remote vessel maintenance system collects data from the vessel, transmits the data to a server in land and constructs database by using the transmitted data and performs analysis.
However, although communication is required between users of the vessel and land in order to use the vessel maintenance system, such communication tool has not been developed.